Pictures Of You
by HermioneRose
Summary: As Haylie and Ryan look through a box of pictures, Ryan stumbles upon an old picture of Haylie's father, and memories start to come back. Rylie.


**Author's Note: Yeah, I couldn't control myself. Maybe I need to make a collection of some sort...but, enjoy, and please vote in the poll, so I know what song title to use! Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Shutter Lens**

It came to a shock to Haylie Anderson that her boyfriend liked to take pictures.

She didn't know about his secret passion until Mr. Fulton told him to take pictures of the staff, but Haylie always thought it was just a hobby, much like acting or his hat collecting.

She was also surprised that Ryan wanted to take her picture a million times than anyone else's: he said he wanted to capture every moment.

"Impossible." she had said, but Ryan just smiled, and snapped another picture.

It was a Saturday afternoon, but the wheather held them back inside.

It was "raining cats and dogs", so the couple decided to stay inside.

Haylie was downstairs reading a book, and Ryan was upstairs doing something, so was sort of peaceful.

But, the peacefulness was broken when Ryan came downstairs, carrying a big box, and he slammed down down on the floor, making Haylie jump.

Ryan looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that."

Haylie placed down her book, and glanced over at the box in amazement.

"Ryan...what is in that box?" she asked.

"Pictures." Ryan replied, and Haylie raised an eyebrow as she sat on the floor next to him.

"Are all these yours?" she asked, and Ryan grinned.

"Well, they are certainly not yours."

Haylie rolled her eyes, and pulled a picture out of the box.

She smiled as it was a picture of her that Ryan took the day of when Mr. Fulton told him to take a picture of everyone.

"Hey, remember this one?" she asked, and Ryan took the picture from her.

"Oh, yeah! You make taking pictures so easy." he explained, and Haylie couldn't help but grin at his compliment.

"Well, you never told me you liked to take pictures."

"Hey, a guy like me is only suppose to have one talent."

"Ryan, your a triple threat! Don't tell me you only have one talent!" Haylie stated, and Ryan gave her a grin in return as he pulled out another picture.

"This is the picture that Troy took of you and Gabriella before you, me, my parents, Sharpay, and Zeke went up the lodge."

He handed her the picture, and Haylie smiled.

It was snowing, and before Troy took the picture, the two couples were having a blast, plowing each other into the snow banks like little kids.

Of course, Haylie and Gabriella had the most snowflakes in their hair, unlike Troy and Ryan.

"That was so much fun."

"I agree. Plus, it was your first Christmas in New Mexico." Ryan explained.

Haylie went through the box again, and pulled out another picture.

In this picture, it was when Ryan and Sharpay were little, and Sharpay was actually smiling. It must have took place in Halloween, because the twins were wearing costumes: Ryan as Zorro, and Sharpay as a princess (of course!)

"Awww, look at you and Sharpay!" Haylie explained, as she showed Ryan the picture, and Ryan blushed as he snatched it out of her hands.

"I really don't know how that got there."

Haylie giggled as Ryan pulled out another picture, and his face faltered.

"Hey...I don't remember this being in here."

"What is it? Let me see."

Ryan handed her the picture, and it was a picture of a man: the man was infront of Haylie's mom, and Haylie could only guess it had to be her father.

"Ryan, this is my dad."

Ryan took another glance at the picture.

"Wow...so it is."

Haylie looked at the picture for a few more minutes.

Her father didn't look very old, probably about their age, and he was smiling as he was kissing Haylie's mother on the cheek.

Sort of like what Ryan did to Haylie every now and then.

She looked at the back, and her smile faded.

_Randy Anderson, 18._

_Dear Haylie:_

_I know you never knew me well, but I always wanted you to know I'll always love you and your sister, MacKenize, alot._

_I'm just sad that I never got to see you girls grow up into mature, wonderful women, because someday, I know, you two will become very successful._

_I still remember the day that we brought you girls to your first performing school. MacKenize never liked it, but I knew you always did: I called you my Dancing Butterfly because you always had wings on your back whenever you danced, acted, or sang, and everyone loved you, especially myself._

_Even if you made a mistake, they still loved you, and what made me happy was your laughter after a performance, and you were still smiling, even if you did lose a role to another girl._

_Oh, yes: my goal in life was to see you off with a boy (well, referably a man) who would make you happy, and make you feel loved. To protect you with every fiber of his body, and just be there, just like I was when she had you two girls._

_I hoped you found that someone, because when you do, happiness cannot express the love you feel for that person._

_I love you,_

_Daddy_

Haylie felt a tear run down her cheek, and pretty soon, she felt Ryan's arms wrapped around her, and she cried.

"I would have loved to meet him, Haylie. He seemed like a pretty cool guy." Ryan told her, and Haylie smiled.

"Yes, and he also seems to know alot about you."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"How? I mean--"

When she showed the back of the picture to him, Ryan smiled.

"That's me alright. Your father's perfect dream of a man for his daughter." he replied, and Haylie laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, my mother always said he wanted what was best for me and MacKenize." Haylie explained, and Ryan grinned.

"And so do I: why do you think I do every small thing for you?"

"Because you don't me mad at you?"

Ryan laughed as he gave her another hug.

"Well, yes, that's true, but because everytime I see you smile, it makes me love you more each day."

Haylie smiled as she held up the picture as Ryan gave her a kiss on the head.

If she didn't know any better, her father sort of looked Ryan in a way...

Maybe that's why her mother liked him so much, and so did Haylie, for the most part.

"Maybe that's why I like you so much." she stated, and Ryan smiled.

"What?"

"You remind me somewhat of my father...I mean--"

"I get it, Haylie. And that's cool. I always knew he was important in your life."

Haylie shook her head as she placed the picture aside, and they dug through pictures.

But, everytime she goes back to sleep, wake up in the morning, or just want to be alone, her father was always there beside her, and nothing could ever change that.


End file.
